


the battle they couldn't win

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adventure, Dystopia, F/M, Sci-Fi, future canon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tigris; harimau Siberia terakhir. Antara Alfred dan James, serta Natalya dan Nadezhda di belakang mereka, Tigris dipertaruhkan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the battle they couldn't win

**the battle they couldn't win**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
 **Pairing** : 1p!America/Belarus, 2p!America/Belarus. **Genre** : Adventure/Sci-Fi. **Rating** : T. **Other notes** : future dystopian!canon, untuk ANIMALIA challenge.

* * *

Satu peluru berdesing ketika Alfred turun dari Roadwrangler merahnya. Ketika ia melepaskan pengaman kepala, satu lagi merangsek sasaran hingga benar-benar runtuh. Natalya berpindah lagi ke sasaran yang lain.

"Sudah cukup, Nonaku," tukas Alfred sambil menyisir poninya ke belakang, tetapi pada akhirnya dengan bandelnya kembali lagi. "Kita berangkat sebentar lagi."

Kembali, satu peluru menyerang sasaran bundar, tetapi Alfred hanya tertawa. Natalya melepaskan kacamata kelabunya ketika Alfred menghampiri sasaran yang doyong. Ia mencabut peluru diameter satu milimeter yang hanya mengenai tepi pusat merah, menancap cukup dalam hingga ia meringis ketika berhasil merenggutnya.

Natalya menyisir rambutnya dengan jari setelah melepaskan topi putih. Topi putih yang pernah dipakai Alfred saat memburu pengoleksi bulu Grizzly terakhir dan mengambil tanaman-tanaman aneh di atas chinampa di pedalaman hutan hujan tropis Brazil sekitar tujuh bulan lalu.

Alfred pun menekan beberapa tombol di benda yang bersatu dengan kunci Roadwrangler-nya. Kendaraan itu pun melaju menuju garasi jauh di belakang Natalya, yang mulai terbuka perlahan.

"Hanya kita berdua?" Natalya mengantongi senjatanya.

Alfred mendahuluinya, menuju ujung bangunan yang sudah terbuka pintunya. "Kau tidak ingin perjalanan ini menjadi perjalanan yang romantis?" ia terkekeh seperti bocah. "Mau bagaimana lagi? Matthew sedang sibuk dan aku yakin Ivan tak akan mau terjun ketika akulah yang punya inisiasi—ha ha!"

"Kita tidak perlu mengharapkan siapapun, sepertinya."

"Tapi Matthew mungkin bisa membantu dalam beberapa hari ke depan. Dia hanya sibuk sampai lusa atau esok harinya lagi."

"Tasku masih di dalam." Natalya pun berlari kecil menuju rumah, sementara Alfred sudah memasuki mobilnya; hitam metalik dengan beberapa tas yang sudah dimuat di kabin belakang.

Alfred mendadak keluar dan berteriak, "Nat! Jangan lupa bawa pisau kecilku yang ada di samping komputer!"

* * *

Natalya melayangkan pandangan pada horison yang mulai mengungu. Alfred, tak seperti biasanya, tak memutar satu pun lagu, bahkan membicarakan tentang hal-hal trivial sekalipun. Telah lima belas menit berlalu semenjak mereka meninggalkan rumah. Natalya menyandarkan kepala pada kaca, dari sebelah sini dapat ia lihat sebuah titik hitam kecil jauh di langit, merapat pada awan yang menggumpal kelabu. Sesekali ia merindukan hari-hari bersama anjingnya, melewati kastil-kastil, rawa yang membeku, rumah-rumah kayu yang setiap halamannya memiliki kapak yang menancap pada pohon yang ditebang, dan ada pula penjaga bertaring berkaki empatnya.

"Kau terlalu takut menghadapi dirimu sendiri?"

Alfred tersenyum miring, lalu tertawa kecil, "James bukan apa-apa."

"Tapi aku bisa melihat kau menjadi tegang."

"Ini tidak seperti yang kaupikirkan. Aku hanya takut pesawat F-A89 kita tidak bisa berfungsi seperti yang kuharapkan."

"Kau tidak percaya pada tangan Arthur dan Ludwig?" Natalya memutar bola mata, bosan, dan ia mencoba untuk memejamkan mata. Gagal ketika Alfred mendeham, tanpa kata-kata, dan ia tahu ada yang salah. "Al, aku tahu kau tegang."

"Tidak—ah, maksudku, bagaimanapun juga, ini adalah kali pertama kita akan melawan diri kita sendiri setelah kebangkitan mereka di badai elektromagnetik berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu itu. Kita tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di dalam diri mereka, dalam masa tenang dalam dunia kita sendiri masing-masing. Kita tidak tahu apa efek utama dari badai itu. Kita tidak tahu apa yang mereka lakukan selama ini—dan Nat, kuperingatkan, aku bukannya takut!"

Natalya tergelak sinis. "Apa bedanya dengan ketakutan, Tuan?"

"Tidurlah, Sayang, kau terlalu banyak mengoceh," Alfred mengoceh cepat, sambil menutup wajah Natalya dengan telapak tangannya. "Mimpilah tentang strategi-strategi kita, kita harus mengambil harta karun itu! Yao sudah menyiapkan tempat penangkaran yang sangat baik dan aman di perbatasan rumahku dan rumah Matthew—kita tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan usaha si tua itu!"

Natalya melebas tangan Alfred dengan bantal kecil di pangkuannya. "Nanti kau tidak boleh bicara banyak saat tiba di sana. Harimaunya akan takut padamu dan tentu saja, James akan mencuri kesempatan."

Alfred mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya pada setir. Ia menoleh tiba-tiba. "Apa kaupikir Nadezhda akan ikut?"

Tak seperti yang Alfred duga, Natalya hanya mengangkat alis. _Dia tak setakut itu_.

"James pasti juga tahu kita bergerak berdua. Mana mungkin dia meninggalkan diriku yang lain itu?"

Alfred menjentik-jentikkan jarinya cepat, tanpa arti. "Kau bisa memrediksi Nadezhda?"

"Dia putri manis, tetapi ular berdarah dingin."

"Begitu mudahnya kau mengatakan sesuatu tentangnya."

"Bagaimanapun dia adalah diriku sendiri." Natalya membenarkan posisi duduknya, dan mengambil botol minum dari bagian bawah pintu mobil. "Kita tidak bisa membaca pikirannya. Dia seperti seorang tuan putri sopan, yang diam saja, pemalu, dan akan tetap berada di balik punggung James, tetapi kita tidak tahu kapan dan bagaimana cara dia bisa menusuk kita tanpa kita bisa melihat senjata bahkan gerakannya."

"Kau sudah membacanya, berarti kau sudah mempersiapkan caranya juga?"

Natalya mengangkat bahu. "Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Tetapi paling tidak, kita sudah tahu pola mereka."

"Bahkan pola James pun aku tidak tahu, Nat ..."

Natalya menjawab dengan bergumam, "Setidaknya kautahu sifat-sifatnya, 'kan?"

"... Sedikit."

"Maka diamlah, dan biarkan aku tidur."

"Ha, bandaranya sudah di depan!"

Natalya melemparkan bantal barusan, "Semua ini salahmu!"

* * *

Alfred menerima beberapa peralatan pengaman dan senjata tambahan dari Juan yang membantu menyiapkan F-A89 metalik itu. Beberapa di antaranya memiliki kekuatan pemancar elektromagnetik yang dapat mengacaukan jalur peluru dalam kecepatan tiga kali lipat peluru tercepat, dan tambahan _microchip_ yang berdaya ledak magnetik yang dapat mengacaukan gelombang otak dan keseimbangan.

Natalya menerima kacamata terbang baru, karena Juan bilang miliknya sudah terlalu tua dan ketinggalan zaman—yang membuat Alfred terkekeh tetapi tulang keringnya sedetik kemudian mengilu tak tertahankan.

Juan kemudian membisikkan sesuatu pada Alfred. Alfred tersenyum miring.

"Apa?" Natalya tak mau membiarkan dirinya ketinggalan.

Juan berbicara dengan suara amat rendah. "Aku sudah mengecek seluruh jalur terbang di Amerika Serikat, dan meneliti yang dari Belarus hingga satu minggu ke belakang. Nadezhda baru tiba ke Amerika dua hari yang lalu ..."

Natalya menyeringai tanpa begitu disadarinya.

"Dan aku mengecek seluruh kemungkinan penerbangan yang bisa digunakan James, dan segala jenis gelombang yang dipancarkan pesawat yang biasa digunakannya. Kesimpulannya: dia tidak bergerak ke manapun hingga saat ini. Dan satu data tambahan: aku menemukan gelombang magnetik dari tubuh Nadezhda memasuki pesawat yang terbang menuju Brazil dini hari tadi."

"Bagus," Natalya mengencangkan ransel tipisnya dengan memasang pengunci pada bagian perutnya. "Kita menang langkah hari ini. Cepat." Ia mendorong Alfred.

"Kami pergi dulu." Alfred menepuk-nepuk bahu Juan. "Terima kasih atas bantuanmu!"

"Selamat jalan dan semoga misimu berhasil!" Juan harus berteriak dengan kedua tangan berada di sisi mulutnya. "Aku akan kembali ke Meksiko nanti malam, jika kau menemukan masalah kau bisa menghubungi Matthew saja! Kami sudah berbicara!"

" _Adios_!" Alfred menyalami Juan dengan salut dua jari.

Biasanya, Natalya bisa mengimbangi berlarinya Alfred. Namun kali ini, ia mengernyitkan kening, langkah Alfred terlalu lekas untuk dikejar.

* * *

"Aku akan tidur. Jangan ganggu aku."

"Silakan. Tapi aku akan membuat kita tiba hanya dalam satu setengah jam, jangan marah jika tidurmu kembali terganggu," tukas Alfred dengan nada yang dibuat-buat jenaka, dan dicubitnya pipi Natalya.

Natalya tidak sedang dalam keadaan yang baik untuk membalasnya, maka ia biarkan, dan ia menutup mata.

Ia bermimpi bertemu dengan Nadezhda, di suatu hari, hari pertama mereka bertatap muka setelah suatu badai elektromagnetik yang menghidupkan konsep-konsep diri mereka yang berlawanan. Gelombang yang mengenai tubuh para _nation_ dan membangkitkan diri lain pada keesokan harinya secara tiba-tiba.

Nadezhda lebih cantik dari dirinya, pikirnya saat itu, dan ternyata pemikiran yang sama juga bangkit di mimpinya kali ini. Ivan pasti akan lebih menyukai Nadezhda, katanya. Yekaterina pasti akan lebih sayang, simpul Natalya. Dan terutama: dia akan menyentuh Alfred dan masuk ke dunia lelaki itu, menyingkirkan dirinya. Membuang dirinya dari posisi penting bagi Alfred karena kesopanan dan aura manisnya.

Sesuatu yang menjadi nyata dalam mimpinya. Ia mengalahkan James, tetapi Alfred iba dan mengajak Nadezhda ke Amerika, meninggalkannya sendirian di Siberia timur.

Harimau itu berada di tangan Alfred dan Nadezhda, dan mereka merawatnya bersama sebagai satu-satunya yang tersisa di muka bumi, karena Nadezhda lebih cerdas soal zoologi dan etologi. Ia, yang manis, menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu untuk belajar dan bukan mengasah kemampuan bersenjata atau menciptakan pisau cahaya seperti yang Natalya lakukan.

Nadezhda adalah favorit semua orang. Bahkan Harimau Siberia yang mereka incar.

Nadezhda yang lebih diterima, bukan Natalya.

"Aku masih di sini, Nona."

Natalya mengerjapkan mata. Cepat dan gugup. Napasnya berhenti di tenggorokan, kemudian bahunya melemas dan ia bernapas dengan lebih normal lagi—setidaknya ia mencoba.

"Sebenarnya kau mimpi apa, sih?" Alfred melepaskan piranti komunikasi dari telinganya, lalu membuka pengunci kedua pintu. "Kau terus-terusan bilang _jangan pergi_. Memangnya kau ditinggalkan siapa?" Alfred mengacak rambut Natalya sambil tertawa, tak peduli mata perempuan itu yang mulai berair.

"Lupakan," Natalya menolak tangan Alfred. "Siberia timur?"

Alfred melompat keluar, "Selamat datang. Hidupkan piranti pendeteksi. Kita harus bergerak cepat."

Natalya mengeluarkan melepaskan sabuk pengaman, lalu melompat keluar dan membiarkan kacamata serta perangkat komunikasinya berantakan di atas kursi. Ia melepaskan sabuk pengunci ranselnya, dan mencari piranti pendeteksi panas tubuh mamalia. Pandangannya kosong saat pilihan-pilihan aneh muncul di layarnya.

"Kenapa?" Alfred menengok. Ia berdecak. "Begini, Sayang. Lupa cara memakainya? Hanya begini—"

"Bilang saja bahwa Nadezhda lebih baik dari aku soal ini!"

"Hah?" tanya Alfred sambil menatap Natalya bingung. "Apa-apaan? Berbicara langsung pada dia saja aku tidak pernah. Mengigau, ya?"

Natalya memijat pelipisnya. "Oh—lupakan saja. Aku tahu. Aku—bisa. Ya, begini. Sudah, Alfred. Sudah bisa difungsikan," racaunya, pada akhirnya memperlihatkan benda itu kepada Alfred sambil menghela napas.

"Baguslah." Alfred mengencangkan tali ranselnya. "Aku sudah menghubungi Leon tadi malam—aku lupa menceritakannya padamu. Dia sudah mengoperasikan pemetaan sekitar Siberia dan menandai titik-titik yang di atasnya masih tersisa panas bekas tapak kaki harimau itu. Hingga tadi malam ...," Alfred menyalakan papan tipis elektroniknya. "... ada seratus titik yang masih bisa dideteksi, dan sudah ada perkiraan tempat persembunyiannya—karena panas tubuhnya berkumpul dalam jumlah banyak di satu tempat."

"Kau bisa mendapatkan data lain dari Leon sekarang?"

Alfred memandang ke langit, ke ruang kosong kelabu yang sepertinya akan menumpahkan hujan lagi. "Aku tidak yakin komunikasi bisa dilakukan dengan cepat di area seperti ini."

"Sudahlah." Natalya mengumpulkan rambutnya dalam satu simpul tinggi di belakang kepala, dan dipasangnya topi kelabu favoritnya. "Seberapa jauh koordinat kita dengan titik-titik dari Leon?"

"Kukalkulasikan dulu." Alfred memasukkan beberapa angka, kemudian ia memperlihatkannya pada Natalya. "Satu kilometer. Kita mendarat di tempat yang cukup bagus."

Natalya tak memberi komando apa-apa. Alfred bergerak di belakangnya, memperhatikan Natalya yang kembali mengoperasikan pendeteksi panas. Ia sempat menggerutu karena radius yang terlalu jauh membuat datanya tak akurat, tetapi perempuan itu menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Alfred tersenyum kecil sambil menggeleng. _Perempuan ini ..._

* * *

"Sekitar sini," Natalya memastikan dengan menyegarkan kembali layar piranti pendeteksi termal, dan menemukan hal yang sama. "Tiga koordinat sebelah utara," tuturnya, dengan suara yang direndahkan. Ia menaikkan ritsleting mantelnya, dan menaikkan tudung berbulunya menutupi topinya.

"Gua itu," Alfred menyimpulkan, sambil mengambil piranti dari tangan Natalya. "Di dalam sana."

Angin bertiup, membawa segerombol bola salju kecil yang harus membuat Natalya menutup mata. Alfred masih merangsek maju.

"Ah—," Natalya mengaduh dan memeriksa lengan kanannya. Matanya membelalak setelah berhasil mencabut satu butir peluru kecil yang berhasil menembus mantelnya. "Alfred, awas!"

Alfred menoleh, dan satu lagi peluru berdesing dari sisi kanan gua. Seorang laki-laki muncul dari sana, diekori seorang perempuan yang membuat Natalya langsung menjemput senjatanya dari holster di balik pinggang. _Nadezhda_ , bisiknya, sambil mengangkat pistolnya.

"Halo, Alfred. Senang sekali akhirnya kita bertemu. Apa kabar?"

" _James._ Ck." Alfred pun melirik Natalya. Ia menurunkan tangan Natalya yang gemetaran memegang senjata. Ia memberi isyarat mata, tetapi Natalya berontak dengan kembali mengangkat tangannya dan mengarahkannya pada James juga Nadezhda.

"Anak di dalam gua ini milik kami."

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" Alfred mengambil senjata yang sama dengan Natalya dari pinggang kanannya. "Kudengar, rekayasa genetika. Apa aku tidak salah sadap informasi?"

James menyeringai. "Tentu saja. Kami bisa menciptakan apa yang kami mau."

Satu peluru meluncur dan membuat Alfred berteriak, "Natalya! Berhenti!"

Natalya menatap Alfred tak suka. "Biarkan saja!"

"Nadya, mengenai bagian mana?" James berhenti mengonfrontasi Alfred, dan memegangi Nadezhda yang merintih menggenggam lengannya. James mendapat jawaban anggukan dari Nadezhda, kemudian ia menoleh dan mengangkat senjatanya dalam waktu singkat, mengarahkan pada kepala Natalya.

Alfred menekan satu tombol di barang yang baru saja ia keluarkan dari saku dalam mantel, dan peluru itu terpental, sekian senti sebelum mengenai kening Natalya.

James mengernyit, kembali dia menarik pelatuk tetapi sekali lagi pula peluru itu terpental.

"Mana pistolmu? Sini!"

"Kendalikan dirimu, Nat!" Alfred pun beralih pada James lagi. Ia berjalan mendekat tanpa mengangkat senjata. "Seorang pahlawan harus memulai negosiasi dulu."

James menarik pelatuk senjatanya, tetapi Alfred kembali menekan tombol untuk menangkalnya. James terbagi antara Nadezhda dan Alfred yang mendekat, dan ia berdecak.

Natalya menyusul di belakang Alfred, masih bersiaga dengan senjata di tangan kanannya.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa sampai ke sini? Bukankah—kalian tidak mengadakan penerbangan hingga kami berangkat?"

James menjawab enteng, dengan suara seraknya yang sedikit lebih berat, "Mudah. Tipuan data kecil-kecilan. Siapa bilang kami tidak bisa mengubah identitas DNA sehingga menjauhi kemiripan kami dengan kalian, agar tidak terdeteksi di bandara manapun? Dan memanipulasi data penerbangan di beberapa tempat?"

Alfred menodongkan senjatanya, menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangan. "Penipu."

"Ha, berterimakasihlah pada Rodriguez. Kalau kalian dibantu Juan, maka Rodriguez juga selalu ada untuk kami."

"Jangan bilang kalian juga dibantu oleh Justin juga—"

"Aku tidak akan membeberkan perannya," James kali ini benar-benar serius, matanya berapi-api. Gurat luka diagonal pada pipinya semakin membuat dia terlihat seperti calon antagonis utama, tetapi sesuatu yang lebih dari itu: ia menggenggam tangan Nadezhda sangat kuat, seperti mencengkeram, dan moncong pistolnya lebih mengarah pada Natalya. Alfred dapat dengan mudah menilainya; lelaki itu mendendam pada siapa.

Alfred bergerak duluan dengan menembakkan senjatanya, tetapi James dapat membaca gerakan dengan mudah. Peluru mereka bertubrukan di udara, langsung jatuh dan membuat sebagian salju di bawah kaki mereka meleleh, menelan peluru mungilnya.

"Kita diciptakan tidak untuk berperang, James."

"Tapi kami tercipta sebagai lawan dari kalian."

Natalya mulai merasa dunianya berputar dan kepalanya semakin berat. Peluru tadi benar-benar berdaya listrik dan membuat ototnya kaku, dan mengaduk-aduk pikirannya, neuron-neuron di kepalanya mulai kacau dalam mengantarkan impuls. Namun ia mencoba berdiri tegak.

Ia menggelengkan kepala, sedikit tak yakin dengan apa yang dilihatnya di depan sana; Nadezhda yang melemparkan sesuatu. Sejurus kemudian kakinya semakin kaku.

"Bagus, Nadya. Aku suka kau dan caramu."

Alfred menggeram dan ia seperti orang linglung saat Natalya jatuh, tetapi James mulai bergerak di depan sana meski sambil memapah Nadezhda. Sebuah _chip_ menempel di kaki Natalya, dan otot betis Natalya bergerak-gerak di luar kesadaran. Alfred mencoba mencabutnya, tetapi sudah telanjur menempel dan Natalya semakin kehilangan kontrol atas kakinya. Sekali lagi ia menoleh, James dan Nadezhda sudah menghilang.

"Masuk."

"Aku tidak mungkin—"

"Masuk, kubilang, Alfred! Mereka akan mendapatkan harimau itu! Cepat atau kubunuh kau sekarang juga!"

Alfred berdiri, tetapi ia gamang. Kembali duduk untuk menolong Natalya yang memegangi kepalanya, tetapi Natalya menepis pertolongannya.

"Mereka tidak akan menggunakan senjata lagi karena mereka mengerti mekanisme kita. Kau masih punya pisau, 'kan? Gunakan sebisamu."

"—Sial, aku lupa kita juga punya benda seperti ini!" Alfred menatap _chip_ di kaki Natalya. "Lawan kita adalah kita sendiri, yang punya kemampuan seperti kita sendiri. Aku akan segera ke dalam, baik-baik di sini, Nat—"

"Terlambat."

Alfred dan Natalya menoleh bersamaan.

Harimau Siberia terakhir itu telah masuk ke dalam jerat fiber mereka. Nadezhda yang menyeretnya, sambil dipapah oleh James. Harimau itu mengaum malang, menatap iba. Bola matanya yang jernih menjadi sendu, cakar dan taringnya sekali lagi berusaha memutus fiber, tetapi gagal, membuatnya melolong sedih.

"Bedebah!" Alfred merogoh saku mantelnya dengan ceroboh. Menggali di beberapa tempat—akhirnya dia bisa mendapatkan _chip_ yang ia maksud barusan, segera dilemparkannya, tetapi James terlalu cerdas untuk dilawan dengan tindakan yang amat kentara. Lemparan _chip_ itu dipatahkan oleh peluru James, dan benda itu hancur berkeping-keping di udara.

Natalya mencoba menggenggam senjatanya, tetapi ia gagal. Tangan kanannya terlalu gemetaran. Ia menggunakan tangan kiri, tetapi sepertinya terlalu terlamba karena Alfred telah mengeluarkan pisaunya, melontarkannya pada James, tetapi sekali lagi, James terlalu teliti untuk sebuah perkara seperti itu. Pisau Alfred terbelah di udara.

Di sisi lain, Nadezhda sedang merogoh saku belakang celananya, dan James memasukkan senjatanya. Mengeluarkan sesuatu yang lebih besar. Natalya semakin limbung, tangan kirinya melepas senjata secara tak sengaja. Alfred berdecak kesal.

Di saat-saat terakhir sebelum dia benar-benar kehilangan kendali atas saraf-saraf motoriknya, Natalya merebut pelontar peluru dari tangan Alfred. Dia memasukkan kode-kode kombinasi angka satu dan nol, lalu dia menekan tombolnya, seketika benda di kakinya meletup dan melubangi bagian sana.

Denyutan tak terkendali di sana hilang, berganti dengan rasa nyeri aneh yang perih, tetapi dia bisa mengontrol kakinya sendiri. Natalya berdiri dan menerjang James dengan tendangan kakinya yang masih normal, lalu meninju wajahnya tanpa mendapatkan perlawanan sama sekali. James terpental, Nadezhda terlepas dari rangkulan James, membuatnya melayang jatuh pula dengan tubuh yang lemas.

"Potong fibernya dengan laser!" Natalya sempat menoleh sebentar sebelum meninju James sekali lagi. Berkali-kali, hingga napasnya terengah-engah, dan ia terjatuh di samping James. Adrenalinnya menyurut, kepalanya terlalu berat, dan dunia di sekelilingnya semakin berputar.

Alfred memotong dengan tergesa, sambil melihat ke arah Natalya yang tak lagi bergerak. Ia mengutuk James dengan rapalan kekesalan-kekesalan yang sedikit bergetar.

Harimau barusan lepas dari jeratnya, dan dia terdiam di hadapan Alfred. Sesaat, ia bermaksud untuk lari tetapi Alfred bisa menerjangnya. Menyuntikkan bius yang tak penuh, hanya mengunci gerakan harimau itu alih-alih kesadarannya. Mata si harimau menatap Alfred, masih sendu, tetapi ketika Alfred menepuk dan mengelus kepalanya, dia menurut dan menempel pada telapak tangan Alfred.

Alfred berlari menuju Natalya, segera memeriksanya. Natalya telah kehilangan kesadaran, dan kakinya berlubang, mengucurkan darah. Alfred menyobek kaosnya, yang menyembul dari bagian bawah mantel, lalu mengikatkannya di atas luka Natalya. Ia juga menyuntikkan obat pengurang sakit.

"Heh, ide apa-apaan yang barusan?" Alfred tertawa kesal. "Aku memang tidak bisa mengerti kau sepenuhnya, Sayang." Lelaki itu pun mengeluarkan piranti komunikasi. Menekan tombol-tombol angka.

"Matthew? Bisa baca koordinatku? Aku benar-benar butuh bantuan sekarang ... tepatnya, Natalya-ku." Lantas ia menoleh. Harimau Siberia terakhir mengibaskan ekornya, cukup lemah tetapi menjanjikan. "Dan sahabat baru kita."

* * *

"Si Tigris berada di tangan yang tepat," Alfred membantu Natalya bangkit, "tidak apa-apa? Bisa berjalan?"

Natalya mengangguk pelan. Ia memulai langkahnya dengan pelan, membiasakan dengan kecepatan yang biasa, dan ia terlihat baik-baik saja. Alfred akhirnya melepaskannya.

"Apa saja yang telah Yao lakukan padanya?"

"Menaruhnya di Ruang Hidup khusus kita, tentu saja. Ayo ke sana," Alfred membimbing Natalya keluar dari kamar khusus di markas besar penangkaran raksasa itu, dan membiarkan pintu menutup dengan sendirinya di belakang mereka.

Alfred masih benar-benar ragu melepaskan Natalya, sesekali ia masih memegangi tangan wanita itu saat ia tertatih sesaat, karena kaki yang masih belum cukup sehat.

Alfred melirik, "Aku benar-benar tidak mengira kau akan menerjangnya begitu."

"Orang-orang seperti James, Nadezhda, Rodriguez, Justin ... dalam beberapa konteks, memiliki apa yang tidak kita miliki, dan sebaliknya." Natalya mengangkat pandangannya, menatap Alfred dengan sungguh-sungguh. Begitu langka. "Fisikmu kuat. Dia tidak. Kesimpulanku begitu saja. Aku hanya murni mencoba."

"Sebelah sini," Alfred menahan Natalya yang keterusan berjalan, merangkul bahunya agar berbelok. "Dan soal melubangi kakimu sendiri ..."

Natalya menyeringai tipis. "Pelontar peluru memberikan gelombang elektromagnetik yang mengacaukan energi kinetik dari sebuah peluru yang bergerak. Dan hanya dengan mengatur sistemnya sedikit ... kita bisa membuat dia mengubah perintah menjadi menghancurkan benda lain yang memancarkan energi magnetik yang terdekat dengannya."

"Kau ... bisa terpikir soal itu?" Alfred membuka sebuah pintu dengan kartu biru tua. Sebuah lorong kecil warna putih terlihat, dan di ujungnya adalah dinding kaca yang benar-benar lebar.

"Aku pernah mendiskusikan sistemnya bersama Matthew."

Alfred berhenti bicara saat Natalya melangkah mendahuluinya, meski tertatih-tatih. Tigris menyelinap di antara pohon-pohon bersalju, ranting-ranting patah yang setengah tertimbun. Ia berdiam diri kemudian, di antara batu-batu besar yang runcing. Natalya menempelkan jarinya ke dinding kaca, tanpa ia sadari ia tersenyum kecil, tipis tetapi nyata.

Tigris menyadari kedatangan teman-temannya. Ia bangkit dan menuju mereka berdua. Mengaum pelan di dekat kaca.

Natalya duduk hingga ia sejajar dengan Tigris. Ia kembali meraba kaca, dan Tigris pun duduk manis di hadapannya. Alfred menuju sisi Natalya.

"Kau sering bermain dengan hewan ini, bukan?"

"Ya ... dulu. Dulu sekali. Saat Ivan mengajakku berkeliling wilayahnya ...," Natalya menghela napas. "Selamat datang ..."

Alfred mengelus kepala Natalya, kemudian merangkulnya dan mencium mahkotanya. Di sisi lain, Natalya hanya berusaha untuk menyentuh Tigris.

"Alfred."

"Butuh sesuatu?"

"Nadezhda mengesankan, ya? Dia bisa mencuri kesempatan yang tidak terduga untuk merobohkanku. Benar apa yang kukatakan, 'kan?"

"Memangnya lebih mengesankan mana, Nadezhda atau seseorang yang punya ide pamungkas, menemukan kelemahan lawan dan bisa memodifikasi perintah sebuah piranti?"

Natalya tertawa pahit, singkat dan tajam.

"Daripada memikirkan kau akan dibunuh James, aku lebih takut kau akan menuju pihak James—karena kelihatannya orang itu jauh lebih cerdas dariku. Fisiknya lemah, 'kan? Berarti otaknya lebih hebat ..." Alfred mengangkat bahu. "Tapi yang jelas, aku adalah pahlawan. Dia bukan. Sudah jelas siapa mendapat peran apa di bumi ini saat ini, ha ha ha!"

Natalya hanya berdecak. Ia memandang Tigris lagi, si pejantan itu masih dengan jinaknya mengibaskan ekor dan berdiam di depan Natalya.

"Berarti aku jadi pahlawan juga kali ini?"

"Setahuku, sih, seorang pahlawan biasanya juga bekerja sama dengan pahlawan," Alfred lalu terkekeh. "Selalu, Natalya."

Tigris masih mengibaskan ekornya.

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: halo, salah satu penggagas celenjnya akhirnya ikut juga, hehehe. aku masih berkutat di pola distopia di mana ... kadang kita perlu menyadarkan diri kita dengan ‘menerawang’ pada masa depan di mana semua yang kita miliki udah ngga ada lagi. kadang manusia baru sadar yang dimilikinya saat udah hilang. makanya, sebelum hilang beneran, konsep ‘hilang’ itu perlu dimunculkan supaya sadar duluan. ha hehe.
> 
> fanfiksi ini dibuat untuk celenj yang saya buat sama kak silan (psycheros) atas nama keprihatinan kami akan hewan-hewan terancam punah. setiap fanfiksi yang masuk untuk celenj ini akan dikalikan 5ribu rupiah, dan kami akan mengeluarkan uang sebesar hasilnya nanti dari kantong kami sendiri dan akan kami sumbangkan pada salah satu badan perlindungan orangutan. :)
> 
> oh iya, action is not my forte. so that if you can find any lame part in the fighting, please kindly point it out to me ya hehehe.
> 
> terima kasih sudah membaca o/ coretdan ayo ikut celenjnyacoret.


End file.
